1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tea maker, and relates more particularly to such a tea maker which comprises a pot, and a an infusion maker suspended in the pot and having bottom hole controlled by a ball through the operation of a plunger and a ball lever for letting prepared tea to be carried away from the cup to the pot.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When to prepare tea, a special equipment for example a tea maker shall be used so that a good taste of tea can be prepared from tea leaves. Regular tea makers commonly comprised of a pot, a cup suspending in the pot, and a wire gauze filter mounted in the top of the cup. These tea makers cannot keep tea leaves dipped in hot water but only allow hot water to pass throug tea leaves. Therefore, these tea makers cannot prepare a good taste of tea.